User talk:Lobsel Vith
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Epilogue page. I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Max21 (Talk) 01:45, June 29, 2010 Hey there. I want to ask something about the independent Circle of Orzammar. In my game I helped Dagna join the Circle of Magi, and in the end all I got was: She later authors a comprehensive theory of how lyrium vapors relate to the supply of magic. It gains a great deal of attention. I'm actually having a look at my decisions in my savegame and noticed Irving made no mention to the Magi boon and now I know it's because it was Alistair who said it. In another save with Anora it worked. But since Irving makes no mention of boon + no Cullen going mad I wonder why am I missing the independent Circle of Orzammar line for Dagna's slide? I did help Brother Burkel. EDIT: I just tried to simply not ask for the boon and still no Circle of Orzammar message. Something else is causing it not to appear it seems. Kusuri (talk) 10:48, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh I see now. For some reason after reading the Epilogue article I interpreted it wrong and thought it was the opposite. Thanks for clearing it up. Kusuri (talk) 22:49, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Hi) I left a comment for you here so as not to engage in an edit war. Asherinka (talk) 15:34, February 3, 2012 (UTC) I replied on the talk page and also asked D-day for an opinion) User_talk:D-day#Consistency_in_the_stories Hope she can judge us) Asherinka (talk) 14:54, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Hello, fellow mage!!! I completly agree with yr idea on DAIII: Will you join the mage or Templar!! :My first run in Inquisition is likely going to be as a Dalish mage, and I can see my protagonist working with the mages fighting for autonomy, given the inevitable opposition that the templars would have to mages being outside templar control, much less heathen mages. Lobsel Vith (talk) 17:28, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Links Hello, there. I'm always browsing through the , and see your edits. Great, how you contribute – to lore, expanding the wiki, and such. But I have a tip for you, regarding links to other pages on the wiki: * Commonly an internal link is created by putting the destination article's name into double brackets. : Merrill leads to Merrill. * You are using the format for external links: : Merrill, : which indeed leads to the same result, but usually costs more page size and makes further edits, related to page moves and maintenance of redirects, far more complicated. * If you want to link to a certain section of the destination's article, then it works this way: : Merrill#Initial statistics : leads directly to the given section (if it exists, else it would be the article in general), but doesn't look good: Merrill#Initial statistics. * Instead some additional display text would be used: : Merrill's initial statistics. : Looks better: Merrill's initial statistics. And still is shorter than Merrill's initial statistics. A further advantage of using the double brackets, depending on your browser settings and your preferences, is that at least the classic editor will show you a selection of the possibly wanted destination. If you begin e.g. typing Merr, a pop-up appears, showing you six links that all begin with what you typed, in this case [[Merrill and her subpages. You then can choose from the selection by using the mouse or the arrow buttons, and the link is automatically completed, with closing brackets. Helpful with longer page names, or if you're unsure about the correct title of a page. You find more detailed information . Happy editing! CompleCCity (talk) 08:30, January 16, 2017 (UTC)